


spend all your time waiting for that second chance

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, sam winchester is a sad puppy, yes from that comercial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please hang up and dial again.





	spend all your time waiting for that second chance

**Author's Note:**

> Dean said he'd only had his new number 6 months and he and Sam hadn't talked for two years. So. Unbeta'd. title hijacked from the song 'angel'.

Sam only tried to call Dean once when he was at Stanford. There was something after young co-eds on the campus, taking them out on their way back from night classes or late library trips or coming home from partying off campus. He thought he had an idea of what it was, but wasn't sure, and he knew Dean would either know exactly what it was or how to kill it even if he didn't.

Sam swears he was never afraid, but when he heard noises behind him the night he was coming home from a media law study session that had run three hours late (he had ended up with a 98 on the exam because of it, though) he was scared out and unarmed and alone. He had decided to ignore this thing, let it do what it wanted, all the way up until he thought, maybe, it was there in the dark behind him.

That night, in the dark, he tried to call Dean. _I'm sorry, the number you are trying to call has been disconnected. Please hang up and dial again._ The words lived with him for the next seven months, right up to the night he woke up and someone was in his house.

His first thought was that the creature he'd taken out all those months before was back, or that one like it was seeking revenge for the messy way he'd had to kill it since he didn't know much about it. It never registered that it might be his brother. He'd given up on that happening the night he realized that even if he had been the one to leave, he hadn't been the one to stay gone. When his brother asked him if he'd have answered if he'd tried to call, he bit his lip so he didn't say anything about how at least he wasn't an asshole who saved himself the trouble of deciding that by just getting a new number.  



End file.
